Crossing the Line
by Xaviel
Summary: Inhibitions serve as a final barrier for protecting us from our inner most desires. At times, it can be all that stands from a person doing wrong and doing right. What would happen if you tried to make someone do the wrong thing and it backfired? H Hr
1. Chapter 1: The End?

**Crossing the Line**

**NC-17**

**H/Hr**

**Romance/Angst with a smidgeon of humor **

**Summary: **Inhibitions serve as a final barrier for protecting us from our inner most desires. At times, it can be all that stands from a person doing the right thing and the wrong thing. What would happen if you could _force_ someone to do the wrong thing?

**Chapter 1: **The beginning at the end

"All these years that we've known each other Harry and you still have yet to prove a match for me in a duel…" A snake-like voice sneered

Rather than directly replying to the taunt, Harry sent a quick disarming curse to the dark assailant. He watched in disappointment as the curse sailed towards it's target and literally stopped in mid-air over a pair of sinister white hands before being thrown right back in his face, knocking him down once again.

Every time they had an encounter it would usually result in something like this. Voldemort constantly monologing while simultaneously killing off any chance of a counter attack. It didn't help that he was exhausted. The long, arduous battle to get into this situation was worthy of an epic itself.

His best friend Hermione Granger along with Ex-Auror Alastor Moody were the only ones to make it into the manor before a shield was erected, trapping everyone outside, outside and trapping everyone inside, inside.

As far as Harry knew, everybody was outside and still fighting.

"Crucio!" Voldemort said maniacally

Harry groaned in pain as every inch of his body, inside and out, felt like it was getting cut by glass. Voldemort uttered the incantation again and the pain ceased.

"You seem a little under the weather Harry. What's wrong, you go through all of this trouble to lure me out and you haven't even got the means to defeat me. Your mudblood loving father would be ashamed. Even HE lasted longer than this."

'AH BOLLOCKS' Harry thought

Here he was having an interior monolog while simultaneously criticizing Riddle for having the balls to do it to him.

He pushed all the fatigue and pain he felt deep into the back of his mind and focused all of his concentration on the situation at hand.

Harry jumped and sent a cutting hex directly towards Voldemort's feet, forcing the snake-like man to block with a shield spell.

Harry quickly prepared a blasting hex as his own cutting hex hurled towards him in a pale blade shaped light. He conjured a red blasting jinx and simultaneously erected a wordless protego shield with his left hand.

Voldemort, seeing that he wouldn't be able to block both spells, dove clear of the blast radius but not before being hit in the chest with the cutting jinx.

Angrier than ever for actually being penetrated, Voldemort screamed out in rage and Harry was sent clear across the sitting room right into a stone stairway post snapping something in his back and cutting deep into the right side of his neck. With blood gushing out of his neck and his vision fading fast, Harry glanced over beside him at a nearby pile of rubble.

Moody had been crushed by a collapsed ceiling earlier in the fight. If he wasn't dead he was dying and could no longer help him now.

Hermione, after Moody had been dealt with, he had just thrown all the way up to the second level as if to say a mudblood wasn't worth a decent hex. After that, a few trading of unforgivables, disarming hexes, and shield charms had placed him right in the situation he was in now.

A painful clench in his gut alerted him to the possibility that Hermione could very well be hurt, or worse if she was lucky. Voldemort didn't often torture his victims for long periods of time. The thought of him killing her just made him burn with an intense rage that was wasted on his paralyzed body. He was dying; for all he knew everybody outside could be dead. Ron, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks among others. He hadn't exactly been on good terms with Ron lately but he certainly couldn't wish such a fate as that upon him.

Alastor had served as a magical drill instructor for the past nine months, giving everybody a sense bitter encouragement with his agoraphobic philosophies on life. A lot of good that "constant vigilance" did him now.

Hermione, he would miss the most. She had been a really good friend in his time of need. She was a shoulder to cry on when he was sad and shoulder to knock some sense into him when he felt discouraged. She was a constant reminder of how much good was still in the world. He regretted now more than ever not being able to put a few more smiles on her face. It didn't matter anymore, he felt sick with himself to be so dejected to this fate. Voldemort was right, James _would_ be ashamed.

Voldemort gave a quick, rather fake and unrespectful bow to Harry.

"I just want you to know before you die that this means a lot to me. I've been waiting in sweet agony for this moment for what seems like an eternity now. With you and bumbling headmaster finally taken care of, I will usher the world into a new age that will be forever ensnared in my grip. All that will remain of Hogwarts and everything that it stood for will be your head sitting in my trophy case."

Harry's spirits lifted considerably as he spied one last ray of hope. Hermione had somehow managed to crawl back to the edge of the second level. She had a clear view of both him and Riddle. She could end it now.

Voldemort looked into his eyes and smiled an evil grin. To his own horror, he felt Voldemort reaching into his mind; he had no strength left, no magic left to push him away with.

Voldemort smiled before whirling around and blasting a huge chunk out of the floor where Hermione was, causing her to fall right through to the first level; Right in front of _HIM._

Harry quickly glanced at his surroundings, looking for some way to help Hermione in his fading state. He closed his eyes and, with all the energy and concentration he had left, sent out a silent 'Accio Wand' command.

"I admire the devotion you have for your friend, but a mudblood like you could never hope to be more than waste of living space, much less somebody's savior." Voldemort raised his wand to finish what he started.

The pile of rubble next to his position exploded and a glowing wand came screaming through the air right into his hand…

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry rasped, almost choking on his own blood

It seemed out of place, but fitting, there was no epic death, no last words. Tom Riddle was hit in the back by a killing curse and died instantly right on the spot.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, crawling over to him and cradling his head in her arms.

With all his might Harry tried to mutter any word that would express how much Hermione meant to him. All that came out of his mouth was a silent gasp.

Before all went black he felt the comforting warmth of several blood staunching spells around his neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he going to be alright?" Remus asked

"His body should recover fine with the maladies we've provided. However, there was extensive nerve damage through a severing in the spinal cord and through a contusion in the back of the head. It was a miracle he survived at all really." A healer explained

"So then all that's left is for him to wake up right? How long do you think it could take?" Remus asked, wringing his coat tightly

"With comas like these you can never be sure. If we were to go in and try to pull out his consciousness; we might uproot something and that would leave him in a permanent vegetative state. It could be anywhere from a day to a week, maybe even years before he wakes up, but we all are hoping for the best." The healer said sadly

"I understand…" Remus said glancing through the tiny window into the room where Hermione sat holding Harry's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He had been floating in a dark, endless space for days now._

_It all felt like a dream; one of those dreams where you know you're dreaming and you can't wait to wake up._

_Now if only he could wake up. He breathed a slight sign of relief as he felt a tingling in his right hand._

'_This place isn't completely empty…' Harry thought_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Hermione said in know-it-all fashion, "Hagrid is doing fine and Maxime is expecting any day now. I imagine their children will be rather rowdy don't you think so Harry?"

She sat fiddling with his hand for a few more minutes. A sniffle escaped her and she started to break down.

"R-Ron and I are really worried about you, you know."

A sob escaped her mouth and she wiped at her eyes angrily, as if contempt with herself for showing any sign of weakness.

"So you've got wake up. We all promised that we would get through this together and we can't get through this together if you're not with us Harry. We need you- I need you. It just- it doesn't feel like we've finally won if you have to die in order for it to come true."

"S-She's right mate." Ron said

He had been glowering at the exchange between them, well her exchange to him anyway, for the last past half hour without saying a word. You'd almost think they were married with the way she was carrying on about him. For Christ sakes he had his fair share of scrapes and bruises too! She hadn't even bothered to ask if he was ok ever since they'd gotten back. It was all _Harry this_ and _Harry that_.

She needed to get off the Harry wagon and start worrying about herself for a change, more importantly the feelings she was harboring for him; that she had been harboring for him for the past five or six years. He needed to find some kind of way to MAKE her see just how important he was to her. No more of this Harry nonsense.

He felt bad for the bloke just like everybody else did, but he wasn't the only one who got hurt. Others were hurt, some even died and yet everybody, including his whole family, was just sitting around here fretting about the bloody boy-who-comatosed.

Ron was tired of being Harry Potter's stupid friend; he wanted something for himself; and for once he was going to get it, no matter what the cost…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Later that night_**

****

****

"So you say this will make her want to shag my brains out right?" Ron asked peering into a pouch containing a clear powder.

"I've already told you the workings of the potion you imbecile. Twice by letter and thrice more over the floo; a small drop of this will make the bearer EXTREMELY docile, in the sexual sense, towards someone they harbor feelings for." An old hag said

"So it will make her want to shag my brains out?" Ron asked dumbly

"Maybe, if she harbors strong feelings for you. Mind you that this potion builds on what the inner subconscious wants, there is no middle ground. Odds are, only one person will benefit from this unless the girl is extremely naïve, and I don't think there is anyone in the world THAT naïve."

"You'd be surprised…" Ron said thinking of Ginny and her many boyfriends of late

"Anyways, you make sure that it's you this girl loves before you slip her this. I will not be held responsible if you set something in motion..."

"Yeah, yeah I got it, no refunds. Here's your money you bleeding hag now gimme my love juice." Ron rambled

"Imbecile…" The hag mumbled handing Ron the pouch and taking the bag full of galleons from his hand

"Where'd someone like you get all of this money anyway boy?" The hag asked, counting her money

"I borrowed it from a friend…" Ron said tucking the powder safely inside of his robes

"You just remember sonny, you ever need to shop for ill-doings you come and see Endora. My customers ALWAYS get more than what they bargained for…

The witch let out a creepy cackle and transformed into a murder of crows before Ron's eyes

"That is one creepy hag." Ron said carefully walking out of the deserted ally and back into the main pathway of Nocturne Alley.


	2. Chapter 2: When Bad Intentions Go Bad

**Crossing the Line**

**NC-17**

**H/Hr**

**Romance/Angst with a smidgeon of humor **

**Summary: **Inhibitions serve as a final barrier for protecting us from our inner most desires. At times, it can be all that stands from a person doing the right thing and the wrong thing. What would happen if you could _force_ someone to do the wrong thing?

**_An answer to the challenge proposed by Heather Sinclair of own nothing save the computer used to type this story._**

_**Get used to the humor while you can… it will get steadily darker in later chapters. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: When bad intentions go bad**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No turning back now…' Ron thought as he anxiously watched Hermione down the rest of the drink he had given her. He felt regretful now, maybe not regretful enough to turn down her advances if she proclaimed her feelings for him, but regretful none the less.

With a sickening thought, Ron realized that what he was doing would be expected along the lines of something Draco Malfoy would do. If the slimy ferret wasn't rotting in a cell at Azkaban somewhere he might have thought to frame him as a backup plan.

'Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk' Ron thought

The old hag that had sold Ron the potion had written down on parchment that the effects would take at least 24 hours to manifest. Ron had remedied that by adding just a little bit more than required, say about twice and a half times the original dosage.

He slipped a vile of the stuff into Hermione's milk when he had made a rudimentary trip to the cafeteria wing of St. Mungos; she had asked him for some milk for her stomach ache claiming that it would help ease the nauseous feeling she had. The only thing to do now was wait and see what happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There had just been a long day visiting room after room inside St. Mungos. Several family members and friends- and friends of family members- and family members of friends all had ended up inside, what was becoming to be known as, the facility. It seemed as if hardly anyone was killed in the war, but there was more than a fair share of sick and injured.

The building had to be magically expanded on the inside to fit the demands for incoming patients almost immediately and then more so to accommodate the many faithful who simply refused to leave those that they loved. Most who waited, waited in the lounge because the two visitor per patient limit. Molly and Arthur were with Harry now.

Fred and George were off gallivanting somewhere no doubt about to break the rules in order to entertain some of their, more unfortunate and less mobile mates.

Ginny was no doubt still with Neville. She had shown little interest in the timid, semi-chubby boy before, but Ron figured his charm, personality… and maybe his heroic rescue of Ginny from Bellatrix Lestrange went a long way in showing Ginny just how much better the other side of the pool was.

"Say Hermione?" Ron asked, walking over to where she lay sitting. He felt sore and tired from dealing with all the death and wanted get out for awhile. He went into the large room with the intention to ask Hermione to accompany him but stopped short when he saw what she was doing.

She seemed to be immersed in a rather dull looking brown book.

Ron frowned when he saw the cover.

'Comas: What they are- and how to understand them'

His frown went deeper when he spied several other piles of books resting on a nightstand by the chair in which Hermione sat.

'Two People are inside- One is awake- Ferdinand's guide to commuting with the comatosed'

A small part of Ron felt that what Hermione was doing was hopeless and that she shouldn't waste her time doing something that could only lead to severe disappointment. The larger part of Ron felt bitter anger and jealousy that Hermione was contributing every second of her free time to the cause; Harry's cause.

It seemed she had not heard his first call so he spoke up a bit louder than he intended.

"I said HEY HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed

Hermione's head snapped up and gave out a loud hush with a finger over her lips.

"This better be good, what is it Ron." Ron wondered if her reply was a question or a statement.

"Listen I was thinking of heading out for some… uh food and I was wondering if you maybe… wanted to come?" Ron asked scratching the back of his head

"Oh honestly Ronald," Hermione said shaking her head "Is that all you can ever think about!"

Before he could even get a word in that it wasn't just about the food, she was lecturing him a million miles a second about how he needed to start putting other people's needs above his own and that food can't always solve all his problems and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Before he knew what had happened she was back in her chair with the book back in her lap.

That did it. Before he could think about it, he slapped the book she held as hard as he could out of her hands and grabbed her by the nape of her neck and moved in to give her most passionate, lust filled kiss she would ever receive…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd already had a terribly long day. It seemed like the majority of those that were killed in the surprise attack on Hogwarts earlier in the war were those that she associated with everyday. She couldn't just not go and pay her last respects to those that she went to class with everyday and practically grew up with (although she would say that many of them never actually grew up).

Then, Ronald Billius sodding Weasley had to go and make a scene. First he screams at her for no apparent reason, then he slaps her research right out of hands and effing HEADBUTTS her!

She would probably wind up with a huge lump right above her left eye thanks to him.

She grabbed the groaning Ron off the floor by the ear and dragged him out into the hallway muttering obscenities under her breath. She hadn't been feeling well since earlier that morning. She'd been flushed for most of the day and for some reason she found herself angry and agitated whenever she saw a boy.

That feeling of irritability was only intensifying now…

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!!!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs once they were out in the hallway "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU INSENSITIVE PRAT!"

All Ron could articulate in response came out as an "umm" or "uh".

Hermione seemed to cool down quite a bit from her outburst and turned calmly around to glance at the floor, lest she lose control of herself and hex away Ron's mouth to somewhere far, far away.

"This is a hospital Ron, you can't just go around disregarding the quiet and showing such disres-"

"Hermione I love you."

silence

Ron clearing his throat

silence

Ron clearing his throat a bit louder

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. This was just too much to deal with. She'd found him somewhat fanciable over the years, when he wasn't being a prat, but for some reason she found the idea of a romantic relationship with him completely repulsive right now.

A small part of her felt relieved that he hadn't been acting so prudish for no reason. She could let him down easy and everything could go back to the way it was before Har- an image flashed before her eyes.

Her bent over a desk with her uniform skirt hiked up and Harry standing right behind her.

She put her hand to her forehead; she was hot, feverishly hot.

"Umm… Ron, I can't really deal…" Hermione stuttered

She suddenly couldn't get her mind off Harry, how sweet he always is, how well proportioned his cheekbones are on his face, how wonderful it would be to feel his... NO!

"L-listen Ron, I'll umm…" Hermione took a deep breath trying to slow down her breathing.

"I'll talk to you about this later ok?" Before he could reply, she was already gone.

Ron smiled to himself 'Its working!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd been in the bathroom for about 15 minutes now just pacing back and forth while biting her nails. She felt as if she was about to faint. She had NEVER felt like this before. Her stomach felt both dreadfully hot and completely nauseous.

She spent another ten minutes splashing cold water onto her face and jumped slightly when the door opened and in came Mrs. Weasley. She was slightly teary around the eyes and if Hermione had been thinking straight she would have thought immediately that maybe Harry's condition had been a blow for her as well.

Molly almost dropped her handbag upon seeing Hermione.

"Hermione dear, are you alright, you're sweating." Molly asked hurrying over to Hermione and feeling her forehead.

"I think you might be coming down with something how are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly

Hermione slowly shook her head "I-I'm fine Mrs. Weasley."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, not convinced "Arthur and I are leaving now so you can go on up to Harry's room and _suck_ him if you want."

"Wha-, I'm sorry what did you say Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked

"I said- Arthur and I are through visiting Harry so you can go on up and see him if you want." Molly said, worriedly gazing into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione bit her lip in thought for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"T-thanks Mrs. Weasley I think I will." Hermione said

"Please, call me Molly, we're family. You go on and don't overextend yourself; you won't do Harry any good if you make yourself sick with worry, believe me I know…" Mrs. Weasley said watching Hermione exit the bathroom.

Something was wrong….


	3. Chapter 3: Losing It And Finding It

**Crossing the Line**

**NC-17**

**H/Hr**

**Romance/Angst with a smidgeon of humor **

**Summary: **Inhibitions serve as a final barrier for protecting us from our inner most desires. At times, it can be all that stands from a person doing the right thing and the wrong thing. What would happen if you could _force_ someone to do the wrong thing?

_**An answer to the challenge proposed by Heather Sinclair of own nothing save the computer used to type this story.**_

**_A little tamer than originally intended but I may write a stronger version later. I'll try at times to say what happens without explicitly saying it._**

**_A big kudos to whoever sent me the anonymous message about identity of the old hag; I didn't think anyone would spot that so easily. My ego is kind of bruised now _**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 3: **Losing it and finding it

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The loud audible _click_ of the door closing served as the only break in silence inside the dark room. Before Hermione knew exactly what it was that she was doing, she locked the door and slowly approached the sleeping form on the bed.

He was in a state of magical suspended animation. His body would function normally but would not require processing or consuming any energy outside the enchantments that were placed on him.

A huge improvement from the muggle way but in a way, it was more primitive.

Cautiously, Hermione reached out to stroke a bang out of his face but winded up feeling his lips instead which separated in reflex.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione sobbed, her head falling down into the open space on the bed. The strange sensations that were encompassing Hermione earlier were growing stronger.

At first she thought it was a panic attack or that maybe Harry was trying to reach her somehow, he had become rather skilled in the mental arts, but she realized that something was happening and it wasn't normal and it certainly wasn't good.

She fidgeted with the covers awkwardly before cursing under her breath and climbing up to straddle Harry's unconscious form. At first she was satisfied with just holding and hugging is prone form but it soon proved not enough and she found herself passionately kissing him. His physical reaction and quickening breath only served to encourage her and she moved down his and started to unbutton the top half of his shirt. A crash outside in the hall made her realize just what it was she was doing and she leapt off the bed.

Hermione adjusted both her jumper and Harry's shirt and calmed her breath the best she could manage and bolted from the room.

On her way out, Hermione saw a couple of orderlies wrestling with a man who refused to be taken out of a room as his son went into critical state.

Her stomach was in knots, but not from being hot as it was earlier. She felt completely disgusted with herself.

She was a pervert, forcing herself on a defenseless person who would have trusted her with anything.

She was no better than that death eater Dolohov, who had committed many such acts himself; although to her own credit he wouldn't have stopped himself.

The thought that she was no better than a rapist sent her right back into the loo where she spent the next half hour in a mix of crying and losing what little food she had eaten.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Arthur, have you noticed that Hermione is acting a bit strange lately?" Molly Weasley asked

Arthur Weasley just looked at her in a funny way as if saying 'Well can you blame her?' which Molly apparently caught.

"I just mean that she's… its almost if… oh never you mind." Molly said. She loved her husband with all of her heart but even he was a bit thick at times. She would get to the bottom of this herself…

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_The silence was sickening._

_His thoughts were jumbled and struggled to remember who and where he was but to no avail._

_It seemed as if he was drowning in shallow water but lacked the ability to raise his head up and breathe._

_He relaxed as he felt a familiar touch on his cheek. His content increased ten-fold when the presence began to hold him more intimately and caress his face._

_He felt an odd feeling of weight encompassed his hips and before he could explore it further he felt an incredibly hot sensation on his lips that moved to the top of his neck and began to go lower…_

_As quick as the sensations had come, they quickly left and were soon replaced by the darkness and silence he had come to know; not to mention a very stiff… uncomfortable feeling._

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**A week later**_

Hermione had just been through a week of pure hell and that was an understatement. With everybody now going home since all school had canceled for the remainder of the year, Hermione had found herself in a predicament. It would be way too hard for her to just return home to the quiet life with everything the way it was in the wizarding world not to mention… she would pull all of the hair out of her head worrying about Harry.

The Weasleys were kind enough to let her stay over in Ginny's room. Mrs. Weasley had subtly implied that she _would_ be staying at least until summer.

'The Situation', as she had come to call it, had only just recently improved, she could now control her urges for the most part but that didn't make up for the hell of a time she had confronting them earlier.

She had even lacked the concentration to read any books so she could only speculate on what had cause her sudden, to put it mildly, _arousal _around anything that had to do with Harry.

It couldn't have been some stupid teenage thing, for one she was already past _those_ stages of puberty and secondly in no way could it ever be _that_ extreme.

She vowed to separate herself from Harry ever since she had almost raped him at least until she figured out what was wrong with her.

If it was just some silly crush she could just push it aside and relent to just be there for him (she'd done that off and on since she'd met him), but this wasn't something she could control.

It was just too much of a risk to be around him, she might not snap out of it next time. Hermione could honestly confirm deep down inside, if she was locked in a room with Harry, she probably _would_ take advantage of him.

The thought made her sick when she admitted it, but admitting you have a problem is often the first step to fixing a problem.

At first she just tried separation which didn't help _at all_. She would either be extremely temperamental or she'd just cave in eventually and go see Harry anyway with the intention of finishing what she started which happened twice and thank god Mrs. Weasley was there on both occasions.

Although it had EXTREMELY frustrated Hermione at the time, she had felt thankful that the mere thought of "getting caught red handed" had at least done a better job of swaying her dark side than her inhibitions did.

She'd also tried relieving the tension herself.

Hermione blushed when she thought of the many times that she'd been intimate with herself thinking of Harry. Her self-esteem couldn't really go any lower now so saying to herself that she often masturbated to Harry really didn't have all that bad of an effect on her conscience when she considered the alternative.

It was just once every five or six hours at first, but it soon got worse. Before she knew it, it was every fifteen to thirty minutes that she had to get some _alone time_. She'd been in such a hurry the second time that she'd put a locking charm on the door but forgot the silencing charm and Ginny had come bursting in when she heard Hermione moaning.

It wasn't quite as awkward as Hermione thought it would be; Ginny had smiled, scolded her for giving her a heart attack, and told her that the lubricant was in her underwear drawer and left as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

What really disturbed her was just _how much_ lubricant the girl owned. She must be completely obsessed with sex to need that much. Oh if only Neville knew what he was getting into…

Hermione sighed to herself as she slipped on her black dress. Although it was uncomfortable, 'The Situation' now no longer required her to run off every two minutes and use that magical lubricant Ginny gave her, but oh Merlin did it help. She'd just now gotten through using it again this morning.

She was to attend the service of a long time friend and Hermione didn't think she'd be able to live with herself if she wondered off to masturbate while people were grieving in the other room.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

There was a service going on just outside of a quidditch pitch for Seamus Finnigan. Normally a pitch would never be used for such an event, but with all the people who had willingly given their lives for the sake of the world, rules were being bended.

Ron calmly set on a bench with Charlie and Ginny on either side of him.

Ron spared a glanced over to his left at frowned as he saw a completely composed and quiet Hermione sitting next to his mother.

_You make sure that this girl loves you before you slip her this._

Those words echoed in Ron's mind.

Over a week and the effect of his potion had already worn off and yet throughout it all Ron had received no amorous confessions or even discrete advances from Hermione.

Could that old hag have been right? Was Hermione not in love with him?

No, that couldn't be it. They've had too much history for it to be a fluke. Hermione was just a strong individual and it'd take a stronger dosage to sway her willpower is all. He'd given her twice the normal amount it would take to sway a normal person and yet she still managed to excuse herself just before she lost control.

Ron smiled to himself as he thought of the heat-full expression she adopted when he confessed his love for her. She looked about ready to shag him in the hallway. If a measly twenty five percent of his stash could have that effect on her, just imagine how bad she'd want him if he gave her the rest of it all at once!

Ron giggled to himself like a little girl causing several nearby people, including his family and Hermione to shoot death glares at him. Ron quickly quieted down, after all this was a service and he felt genuinely sorry that Seamus had died.

There would be plenty of food and drink at the luncheon before the burial service and so there would be plenty of opportunities to slip Hermione the rest of the potion.

Tonight, Hermione would be riding him like a wild stallion…


	4. Chapter 4: Crossing The Line

**Crossing the Line**

**NC-17**

**H/Hr**

**Romance/Angst with a smidgeon of humor **

**Summary: **Inhibitions serve as a final barrier for protecting us from our inner most desires. At times, it can be all that stands from a person doing the right thing and the wrong thing. What would happen if you could _force_ someone to do the wrong thing?

_**An answer to the challenge proposed by Heather Sinclair of own nothing save the computer used to type this story.**_

**_If you're allergic to mildly to maybe a little more than mildly mature themes turn back now. _**

_**(Although since I told you that most of you will now go on anyways to see what I'm talking about) **_

_**It's a Catch 22**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapter 4: **Crossing the Line

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

To say she was sick was an understatement. She was demented, low, lower than dirt, lower than mud. The term 'mudblood' could truly be used to describe her now.

She'd finally figured out just what it was that was wrong with her, but it was too late. She'd been in the process of eating bits and pieces of food off a plate that _Ron_ had given her when she started to feel the tell-tale symptoms again, only this time they were much stronger and getting stronger with every second.

She'd told Mrs. Weasley she wasn't feeling well before apparating back to The Burrow (and making a solemn vow to kill the being known as Ronald Bilius Weasley). She removed her wet undergarments before applying the magical salve to her fingers and then trying _very hard_ to make the feelings go away but to no avail.

It only made her feel like a cocaine addict that couldn't get her fix. Screaming out in frustration, Hermione threw the useless bottle of stimulant across the room and began pacing and biting her nails excessively.

Her mind began to get more and more fuddled and soon it wasn't just about willpower, it was about convincing herself that the idea was bad in the first place.

'**No one would ever know'** A dark voice said

'_I would and I couldn't do something like that to Harry, especially with the way he is now!'_ her inhibitions said

'**He could be like that forever; he isn't doing anyone any good right now. At least this way, he'd still be able to be someone's savior. Harry would be happy to know that the body he is no longer using is being used to bring you immense pleasure.'** The dark voice whispered

"_NO!"_ Hermione screamed out loud

'**Just imagine how it would it good it would feel to give in. How good it will be when you make love to him.' **

"_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"_ Hermione sobbed shaking her head and sinking to the floor

'**He wants it too. Let him _save you_.'**

'_Please, please stop it. I can't do it; I'd never be able to look at him the same way again. I can't make love to him if he can't even consent to it…no…n…I'm…sorry…Harry…'_ The voice faded off as if dying

'**Go to him'** the voice was stronger than ever and impossible to resist now. Hermione glowed with a new determination and purpose and wandlessly summoned her wand from downstairs straight through the floor into her hand before disappearing in a black mist.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Molly Weasley had been watching with great interest as Hermione suddenly begged off in a hurry. Her abnormal behavior was reminiscent of something that all magical mothers looked out for at all times especially in their daughters. Love potions were often a common tactic used to either snagging or simply bedding the unwilling.

With a loud gruff, Molly made her way over to where Ron was sitting chatting with Dean. They'd been on bad terms ever since Dean dared to date Ron's sister but the relationship gradually warmed back up.

"Ronald dear, may I speak with you for a moment?" Molly asked

Ron gave a nervous look to everybody else in the room as if embarrassed that his mother was even talking to him before walking off the side with her.

"Quit dragging your feet Ronald." Molly chastised

"Okay, so what'd you want me for?" Ron asked

"Have you noticed Hermione has been acting a bit odd lately?" Molly asked with a pointed stare

Ron awkwardly scratched the bad of his head

"Umm, I uh, that is, NO! I mean no, I haven't." Ron said

"Ronald Weasley! So help me if you did anything to- Mrs. Weasley was cut off

"Alright already it was just a stupid Amortus potion, nothing to worry about!" Ron said

"Are you two dating?" Molly asked

"No not yet but it-"

"You mean to tell me you gave her an Amortus potion and it hasn't taken effect yet?" Molly asked incredulously

"Hermione is a bit more stubborn than most girls are mom; she just needed a stronger dose to confront her feelings is all."

"How much of a stronger dose?!" Molly asked horrified

"Well the first time it was 2.5 times the original and the second it was…" Ron said adding up everything in his head

"Well good grief Ron how much did you give her!" Molly screamed

"I don't know about 7.5 or so!" Ron screamed she didn't need to get made at him; math was his least favorite subject.

"Oh Merlin Ron…" Molly said shaking her head and tears coming to her eyes "You really botched up…"

"If twice the dosage wasn't enough that meant that clearly the potion didn't have any effect on what Hermione felt for you. The potion focuses on _loving_ feelings for another person and converts that into sexual energy. I can't imagine what SEVEN times the dosage will do… Merlin she might try to shag someone in the street we've got to find her, go and get your father NOW!" Molly screamed rushing out of the ward zone to apparate.

Ron dashed off as fast as his legs could carry him.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Although extremely disappointed by his mother's revelation that Hermione probably didn't love him. He was even more horrified at the knowledge of just what exactly this could all mean. Hermione could ruin her life or someone else's life over this. She probably ran off looking for Viktor Krum that first time he gave the potion.

He only hoped he didn't muck things up too badly for her.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once again she was at St. Mungos. She walked as calmly as she could up to the coma patient wing of the hospital and silently made her way into Harry's room.

She was both ecstatic and heartbroken to find the room empty although she wasn't sure if another person in the room would stop her now. She wasn't sure of anything right now. She cast a locking and silencing charm on the door and made her way over to the bed.

She stripped the covers off his bed and arranged the pillows so that Harry was sitting up.

'**Well,** **Harry should be comfortable'** the dark voice said

After making him "comfortable", Hermione wasted no time in leaping on to the bed and straddling him as she did the first time. She was content to just kissing and playing with him for few minutes. After all he was a guy and had to be ready before they could do the deed.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Arthur you go check and make sure she hasn't run off to Bulgaria. Ron go check around her neighborhood and make sure there aren't any other boys she'd run to. As for me, I'll go check on some other boys from school, I have a few suspicions. Okay let's go." They broke apart with their destinations in mind.

It was all a wild goose chase though. Molly knew exactly where Hermione would go the second she understood the situation. She also knew it would be too late when they got there, the less people who see and know about this the better.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

She'd already taken him inside of her. There was a bit of pain at first but it was the nothing compared to all the pent up hours of tension trying to control her urged. Hermione gasped and began rocking her hips in a steady rhythm

A few more pumps and she gasped and collapsed on top of him.

A few minutes passed as she internally debated just _how sick_ she was for doing this before she began rocking her hips again.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Yes has a… Hermione Granger checked in on the visitors list today?" Molly asked calmly

The receptionist took a moment to glance through the floating records "Yes she came in about a half hour ago."

'At least it's Harry…' thought Molly trying to be optimistic

"I think it's so sweet how everybody comes here to see him in his time of need. Why just the other day my brother bro-"

"Listen that's all good and well but I really must be going." Molly said hurrying off

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

She'd already come twice now but had yet to feel even a twitch from Harry. A few minutes of rocking and she felt the quickening in her breath and the involuntary quivering of her thighs before she collapsed right back down again sliding him outside of her.

Exhaling a breath, she calmly sat back up from her position on his stomach and took him inside of her again before the process started again.

Tears of remorse and disgust with herself began to shine in her eyes as she began rising up and down as fast and as hard as she could. A light slapping sound began to emanate around the room. As Hermione finished once again she felt the form beneath her start to quiver before a stream of hot liquid shot into the opening between her legs. Fatigue took over and she collapsed onto Harry before falling asleep.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Molly Weasley calmly made her way to Harry's room. Discovering a locking and silencing charm on the door she quietly undid the locking charm and slipped inside.

She was prepared for the sight before but it still rattled her actually seeing it.

Hermione's sweaty form was sitting atop Harry's prone one in the same dress that she'd worn to the funeral. Harry's hospital shirt was open completely and his hospital pants were pulled down to his thighs.

The hem of Hermione's dress was pulled all the way up to her hips and the top of her thighs were visible. From her position and her view of the lower halves of their bodies Molly could deter that they had indeed been having intercourse and probably finished awhile ago.

The biggest shock however came when Molly glanced again over at Harry and noticed that his eyes were wide open.


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward Moments

**Crossing the Line**

**NC-17**

**H/Hr**

**Romance/Angst with a smidgeon of humor **

**Summary: **Inhibitions serve as a final barrier for protecting us from our inner most desires. At times, it can be all that stands from a person doing the right thing and the wrong thing. What would happen if you could _force_ someone to do the wrong thing?

_**An answer to the challenge proposed by Heather Sinclair of own nothing save the computer used to type this story.**_

**_A little more humor than I originally intended but I think it comes in at the right spots_**

_**One more after this I think**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Chapter 5: _**Awkward Moments

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_A light was visible through the darkness. It came as a wonder when he realized he could somewhat feel his body again and wonder turned to confusion as he realized his body was pinned down by something._

_The heavy weight atop of him was stronger and more pronounced now._

_As he came more and _more aware_ of _his surroundings_ Harry realized that _that it was indeed a warm body that was pinning him down

_With great difficulty, Harry managed to _recall everything that had happened. He'd killed Voldemort and fell unconscious from his wounds. He was either dead- and in heaven or hell, or alive and in a hospital a dungeon. Opening his eyes, Harry was relieved to see the all too familiar white ceiling of St. Mungos.

'At least this isn't Hell, I think.' Harry thought

Glancing down a bit he saw a familiar head of bushy hair. Although slightly tamer now than it was in her younger years, Hermione still had a head of hair much like his own in that it was unique.

His vision was still blurry and he couldn't really feel his body all too well but it became more and more apparent to Harry that something was not right with his surroundings. He tried lightly shaking Hermione but she didn't give off any indication of awakening.

Glancing down Harry noticed with GREAT INTEREST that his shirt was unbuttoned and that his trousers were pulled down.

'What the hell?'

Moving so that he was held up by his elbows, Harry tried without success to sit up. The grogginess and weakness in his body coupled with Hermione's weight made it impossible. Taking a deep breath, Harry let out a heave and slowly rose up taking Hermione up with him into a sitting position.

'Damn, can't feel my legs'

"Hmm…" Hermione said in her sleep, readjusting so that her head was on Harry's shoulder and so that she was clutching him like a giant teddy bear.

It dawned on Harry for the first time just how the situation looked. He was in a bed unconscious with his shirt open and his pants pulled down- so he was basically naked- and Hermione was on top of him, STRADDLING him. The only thing that would make this worse is if Hermione didn't have any…

Glancing toward the door and praying that Hermione wouldn't suddenly wake up and slap him; Harry moved his hand down slowly to feel under her dress and felt… skin. Hoping that maybe Hermione had switched to wearing thongs

(he'd walked in on her when she was undressing once before and had known from then on there in a rant from Hermione that she usually wore normal underwear and that the picture of 'Snoopy' on her bum was just because it was an odd day),

Harry reached down and lifted her dress just enough so that he could see clearly but not so much as for him to be a pervert, not that it was really an issue here.

The small triangle of brown hair between her legs and the sight of blood on her opening elevated alleviated Harry's concerns on what had happened. Either he drank a lot of firewhiskey (doubtful) and just didn't remember shagging Hermione or SHE shagged HIM while he was out.

'Didn't even know that was possible; learn something new everyday' Harry though to himself

Harry over at Hermione's face on his shoulder.

'Out like a light' Harry thought

It couldn't hurt; it's not like she probably didn't see him naked. His pants are at his thighs and his member was starting to react very being crushed against her very naked bum.

'Alright just once…' Harry thought, reaching his hand down and grabbing one of her bum cheeks.

Harry moved on to the other one, rubbing it 'Soft and smooth…'

"Bad girl…" Harry said giving her bum playful slaps

Before he could think of something else perverted to do he heard a soft _click_ from the door as it unlocked. Harry tried and failed again to move his legs and succeeded only in falling back down again, taking Hermione with him.

'Ah bollocks…'

In situations like these it's always the last person you want to see in the world who's the one that happens to walk in, for him that would be… Mrs. Weasley.

He probably looked like a fish out of water. Hopefully Hermione won't get in any trouble…

Molly stood their gaping at the whole scene.

"You're awake?!" She stammered

"Quick!" Molly muttered rushing over to the bed and dragging Hermione over to a nearby chair.

"Your clothes- put them on!" Molly said looking around for something.

Harry managed to pull up his pants but settled for just buttoning one or two buttons on his shirt due to the lack of movement in his hands.

"Her knickers!" Molly stammered looking around and then at Harry expectantly "Where are her knickers, she's not wearing them."

"How am I supposed to know, I just woke up and she was on top of me!" Harry groaned in embarrassment

"Oh dear Merlin, this is bad." Molly said pressing her hand to her forehead.

Harry was getting very annoyed with the whole situation.

"Mrs. Weasley what's going on...?" It sounded more like a statement than it did a question.

"We don't have a lot of time, long story short, that oaf of a son of mine has given Hermione a potion that makes a person have strong… sexual feelings for someone that they already have strong amorous feelings for." Molly explained

"What the hell does that m-"

"Listen, Harry dear, I understand your predicament but I've got to get Hermione out of here before anyone finds her here, like this; is that hers?" Mrs. Weasley said grabbing what looked like a teddy bear wearing a St. Mungos T-shirt off one a shelf.

"Mrs. Weasley even if she did… do what I think she did, it wasn't her fault so she shouldn't be held accountable!" Harry said

Molly continued straighten Hermione up while explaining to Harry "She won't be held accountable but people will still know and it will destroy her. You said yourself that you just now woke up, so she must have been in here alone with you a good two hours doing god knows what. She'll feel bad enough as it is, we really don't need an ad in the Daily Prophet to remind her about it."

Casting a feather-light charm on Hermione, Molly lifted the young witch into her arms. "I suppose one good thing did come of those. Whatever stupor you were under seemed to have lifted thanks to Hermione so that should ease her conscience a bit. Now remember, this NEVER happened." Molly said checking outside through the door window before slipping out with Hermione.

"What a way to wake up…" Harry said to nobody in particular.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What were you thinking?!" Arthur Weasley said to his youngest son. "What could possess you to do something like this?!"

They'd just got back Bulgaria. Victor hadn't heard from Hermione in ages although he seemed pleased with the notion that she might come looking for him to have sex with him.

They walked into the tiny living room of their house where Arthur just collapsed in an easy chair shaking his head in disbelief.

"I- I thought she loved me dad…" Ron said looking down at the floor.

"It's a good thing she didn't love you Ron! You would have taken advantage of her! I might've expected some escapade like this from Ginny but I never would have thought you'd resort to something like this. I'm disappointed in you son." Arthur said shaking his head

They heard a loud pop come from outside and Molly came through the door.

"Did you find her?" Arthur asked

"Yes, thankfully she didn't do anything that would have regretted, I dropped her off at Grimmauld Place so Ronald isn't in any immediate danger." Molly said

Ron thought about asked who she was pursuing but thought better of it; he was in enough trouble as it is.

A tiny red owl flew in through the window carrying a letter.

Arthur took the letter and opened in. As he read the letter a small grin appeared on his face before he looked up excitedly…

"Harry's awake!"

"Oh my… what a wonderful surprise!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up with a tremendous headache. She'd had the craziest dream- She jumped up- it was a dream wasn't it?

She looked around and recognized the bedroom that had been set aside for her at Grimmauld. She was in her sleep-ware and not a funeral dress. Maybe it was a dream…

She walked downstairs to find Harry awake and cooking breakfast.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed almost knocking him over in an air tight hug. "You're awake!"

"Morning Hermione, they said you passed out during the service yesterday. Mrs. Weasley thought it'd be a good idea if you slept here last night." Harry said putting the bacon and eggs on a serving dish and setting them on the table.

"Umm… When did you wake up Harry?" Hermione asked nervously

"Yesterday morning around the time Seamus' service started.

'Maybe the potion caused me to pass out and all of that really was just a dream.' Hermione thought with relief 'I'm still going to kill Ron…'

"Hungry?" Harry asked

"A little bit" Hermione said snapping out of her musings

"Well… if you'll let go of me we can eat…" Harry stammered

"Oh, sorry…"

Hermione sighed, Harry was alive and well and Voldemort was gone and she DIDN'T rape him and everything would be fine. Why was there still a feeling of dread in here stomach?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be down in a second!" Hermione said rushing back into her room

"Ugh, where are my shoes?" Hermione said to herself looking under the bed

She turned around and stopped in her tracks when she saw a teddy bear sitting on the desk. It looked just like the bear that she used for…

Hermione walked over to the desk and slowly flipped the bear upside down. Hermione started to cry when she saw the tear in the side and with sob, pulled out the same bottle of lubricant she'd been using the previous day.

"Hermione what's taking you so- What's wrong; Why are you crying?" Harry said coming into the room

"Harry, do you know what this is?" Hermione asked holding up the bear. He shook his head so she continued "It's the bear; I bought at St. Mungos yesterday to hide my lubricant in. The lubricant I used to off Harry. The lubricant I used on myself right before I-"

Vicious sobs prevented her from continuing and Hermione just plummeted to the floor in a heap.

Harry rushed over to catch but she shook him off

"Don't touch me… I'm horrible Harry… They should send me to Azkaban." Hermione said weakly fighting him off

"Listen to me…" Harry said holding her arms down and hugging her despite her protests "It wasn't your fault, you were poisoned. Y-you couldn't help it." Harry said rubbing the back of her head as she cried

"B-but I… more than once and…" Hermione hiccupped "It started out with me just kissing you…"

"Look, I don't need to k-"

"YES YOU DO!" Hermione cried, shutting Harry up

"I was just going to kiss you at first… b-but then I _cough_…I took off your clothes, I…_hiccup_ I touched you… I got on top of you and I raped you Harry. I did it over and over again…" Hermione sobbed

Was it wrong to be getting aroused from this?

Ever since he'd first saw her with nothing but a picture of snoopy covering her bum, Harry had always dreamed of what it would be like to see the rest; to be inside of her…

'And when it finally happens I have to be asleep for it' Harry grumbled to himself

Hermione's sobs reminded him again of how serious this was and how bad she was probably feeling

"Listen Hermione, I can't really hope to understand how you're feeling right now, but in case you haven't noticed I am a guy and you're a girl. The only thing that's really bothering me about the whole ordeal is that I wasn't awake to enjoy it." Harry said

Hermione hiccupped again

"If it makes you feel any better, I think I've done far worse in the category of taking advantage of a friend. Why when I woke up and you were sleeping on top of me, I intentionally looked at your girly bits." Harry confessed

"HARRY!" Hermione said, scandalized

"And since we're on the subject of confessing, remember in fifth year when we came over here to clean?" Harry asked

"Yeah…" Hermione answered already not liking where this was going

"Well, after one of my tirades I went and hid inside a closet to let out some steam, if you know what I mean, and you walked in…" Harry said

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Hermione screamed "YOU WERE IN THE CLOSET WHEN I…OH MY GOD!!!"

"I guess seeing you doing it just made it all the more easier for me to do it." Harry said smiling

"HARRY JAMES-" Hermione was cut off when he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips "Potter…" Hermione squeaked

"Oh and when I woke up, I played with your arse." Harry confessed

"You… you- what?!" Hermione asked disbelievingly

"My little buddy was pretty much wedged in-between your cheeks Hermione and I don't mean the ones on your face. I HAD to play with it a little bit." Harry said

Hermione stood up, all traces of tears gone "Harry I never realized you were such… such a…per-"

"I didn't do anything bad, don't get your knickers in a bunch; not that you were wearing any, I gave each cheek a few squeezes and rubs and then I slapped em a bit but Molly walked before we could play 'riding cowgirl'."

Hermione seethed "Well don't worry about that, I played it plenty for the both of us while you were asleep." she grumbled "Here I was thinking you were some innocent boy that I desecrated and you touch my butt right when you wake up..." Hermione said shaking her head

"Well, I've never had sex but I'm certainly not innocent. I'll leave it up to you to decide if I'm little… Harry said laughing a bit

"Are you kidding? It barley fit Harry, I probably would have settled for just humping it or something if I hadn't been so… you know. And I didn't swear…" Hermione said, her eyes completely devoid of tears now

"I'm still mad at you for spying on me while I was… doing THAT." Hermione said hiding her face in her hands

"Oh come on, everything I've done pales in comparison to what you did, you little vixen." Harry said

"Oh honestly, I couldn't help it and I already apologized so get over it." Hermione said without a trace of guilt

'Hah, it worked…' Harry thought smugly

Harry glanced down admiring his shoes before asking a question he'd been wondering ever since he'd found out that they, or rather she, had done the deed.

"So Hermione was I any good, you know, in bed?" Harry asked

"I had silencing charms on the room for a reason Harry…" Hermione said without missing a beat

"Wha- you were screaming?!" Harry gaped, secretly congratulating himself

"Well at first it was actually a bit painful, but when we got to the fourth time my legs were numb and I couldn't really help it… I actually had to take a break a couple of times…Hermione shrugged

"Couple of times? How many times did you do it?" Harry stammered

"I'm not sure; I lost count after awhile…" Hermione said

"Merlin when you take advantage of somebody, YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SOMEBODY."

"Would you quit saying it like that?! It's Ron's fault for being an idiot when it comes to potions. I can't even fathom how he came across such a potent one." Hermione said

Harry stood up, brushing off his trousers

"So why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked

"Tell you what…?" answered Hermione

"You know, that you felt that way about me. How long have you felt that way anyway?" Harry asked

"You mean how long have I been in love with you or how long have I been daydreaming with you without clothes on?"

"Umm, both?" Harry asked gob smacked

"I grew to love you since our fourth year at Hogwarts. I started thinking of you in my alone time ever since… puberty." Hermione said

"So that day I saw you-"

"You were thinking of me?"

"Yes." Hermione squeaked

"Any chance I'll ever get to play with your bum again?" Harry asked nonchalantly

"Maybe… but I think we should probably date or something first though…"

"Oh I get it, you get to have sex with me but I can't have sex with you…" Harry grumbled

"You're not very good at making someone not feel guilty Harry…" Hermione muttered

"Sorry… so you want to go out?" Harry asked

"Where will we go?" Hermione said

"I don't know Hermione where do you want to go?" Harry said back

Hermione sighed and shook her head

"Screw it let's just go have sex…" Hermione said walking out into the hallway

"Right behind you…"


	6. Chapter 6: Loose Ends

**NC-17**

**H/Hr**

**Romance/Angst with a smidgeon of humor **

**Summary: **Inhibitions serve as a final barrier for protecting us from our inner most desires. At times, it can be all that stands from a person doing the right thing and the wrong thing. What would happen if you could _force_ someone to do the wrong thing?

_**An answer to the challenge proposed by Heather Sinclair of own nothing save the computer used to type this story.**_

_**Mostly just some humor in this chapter**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Chapter 6: Loose Ends_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"That was amazing Harry…" Hermione said leaning into his bare chest.

"No… that thing you did with your back was amazing Hermione." Harry sighed "I never knew girls could bend like that."

"Oh come of it Harry, it wasn't that impressive. I've never been very flexible, I'm sure most other girls can do way better stunts than that." Hermione said in her matter of fact tone of voice

Harry rolled them over so Hermione that was on her stomach and he was lying on her back.

"Practice makes perfect…"

He planted a series of kisses up her shoulder to her neck and Hermione relished in the attention.

"So what are we going to do about Ron?" Hermione moaned

"What do you mean?" Harry said, continuing to kiss her neck

"Well we can't let him get away with what he did Harry. Regardless of what his intentions were, what he did was very stupid, dangerous and umm…oh… selfish." Hermione whimpered

She wasn't sure what his tongue was doing with her ear but it was sending all kinds of shivers through her. Harry paused every few seconds to speak "Molly practically begged… us… not to press charges Hermione. It would kill her… if her youngest son… went to… jail." Harry said not letting up on his attentions

"Oh…who said anything… oh yes right there… about involving the Ministry?" Hermione said digging her head into the pillow to ease her shivering "Merlin Harry we just got through doing that. If you keep doing that I'm going to make you finish what you started…"

"Alright, alright…" Harry said easing up "So what have you got planned that we can do to Ron ourselves?"

"Nothing too bad, I was thinking of giving him a love potion with hair from somebody like Buckbeak or Hagrid but that really wouldn't be fair to either of them." Hermione said, disappointed that Harry had stopped sucking on her ear

"Yeah not to bloody mention the fact that Maxime would rip Ron a new one. I know Ron's a git and that he deserves to get the piss knocked out of him but isn't another love potion pushing it a bit?" Harry asked wearily

"Harry what he did caused me to rape you-stop smirking about it- and I know that you don't think it's all that big of a deal but this could have went a lot worse than it went Harry, A LOT WORSE. Now, I've let Ron walk all over me for the past 7 years and it's going to stop now…" Hermione warned

"Okay, okay… What's the plan?" Harry asked innocently

"Well I was thinking that we could just go over to the Burrow and-… Harry Potter is that your hand?" Hermione said

"Nope…" Harry whispered huskily

Hermione made a noise with her throat that sounded like a combination of a mew, moan and a growl before she could talk no further

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**QUITE AWHILE later…**_

"You just don't know how lucky you are that they aren't going to press charges Ronald…" Molly said to her son sitting in the kitchen

"I know already, I feel bad enough as it is mum." Ron groaned and leaned back in his wooden chair "I just can't believe she wasn't in love with me…"

Molly glared a bit at her son disapprovingly "If she HAD been in love with you and if that potion of yours HAD worked I would've skinned your hide…"

"I just can't believe it was Harry, he always gets ev-"

"Ronald…" Molly warned

"Okay. But I'm just say-"

"RONALD!" Molly growled

Seeing a taste of his mother's wrath, Ron quickly zipped his lips, figuratively speaking.

Two pops alerted them that they had visitors.

Molly hung up her apron and walked over to the front door. With a quick wave of her hair everything seemed to be in order and she opened the door revealing Harry and Hermione.

"Well hello dears, we weren't expecting you this evening." Molly said pleasantly "Ron was just telling me how sorry and bad he felt about what happened."

Hermione sent a neutral smile over to Ron, who immediately recognized it as a death glare before he nodded vigorously to support his mother's statement.

"Well, I'll just leave you dears to it…" Molly said making herself scarce and leaving out the front door, most likely to inquire about her husband's whereabouts.

Harry nonchalantly made his way over to one of the cooling cabinets to make a glass of juice. He felt anger at Ron just like everybody else did but the thought of getting even didn't' strike to well with him. Personally, Harry would rather just beat the mickey out him and then not talk to him for a year or two. For Ron that WOULD be torture.

"Yeah… I know that "I'm sorry" won't ever quite make up for what I did but well, I'm sorry." Ron said scratching the back of his head

Hermione breezed past him making her way over to Harry

"It's ok Ron, after the entire whole ordeal led me and Harry to realize our feelings for each other." She said emphasizing the closeness she spoke of by curling her arm around Harry's waist

Albeit Harry was a bit uncomfortable but he really couldn't complain. Hermione had been the one who was affected by Ron's actions. This revenge was hers and hers alone to decide how far to take.

Ron cleared his throat a few times stumbling through a response "Well, I'm… em… really happy for you guys. At least some good came of that ruddy old potion…"

"I know, lets make a toast…" Hermione said quickly pouring them all glasses and refilling Harry's "to forgiveness…" to which everybody took a huge swig, emptying their glasses. Hermione set hers on the counter rather harder "…and retribution."

Ron's face paled a tint that could match Draco Malfoy before grabbing his throat in horror "Aw Hermione what'd you do?!"

"Just a little payback Ron, now we're even… Let's go Harry; this is one train wreck I DON'T want to see…"

Harry shrugged half-heartedly "Sorry mate…" before following Hermione out the door

"Oh bloody hell… I wonder who it is… What if it's someone really ugly like Romilda Vane…What if it's someone freaky like Loony Lovegood…? Oh… W-what if it's Ginny…W…What if it's MUM!" Ron screamed before rushing upstairs with the intention of locking himself in his room for the next week and a half

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"You think he'll ever figure it out?" Harry wondered out loud

"Trust me; he'll be ripping his hair out trying to keep away from everybody and everything Harry, regardless of whether we actually gave him anything…"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side…" Harry said sitting beside her on the couch.

"It's not just that he got on my bad side Harry it's that he's BEEN on my bad side for the better part of our school careers. He never seemed to respect me like he did you and it just came to a head when he decided that I had no choice about whether I wanted to have sex." Hermione growled in frustration

Harry calmed her a bit by massaging her neck and shoulders "So what happens now?" Hermione asked without a hint of anger in her voice

"I think we should work on what we were talking about earlier…" Harry cooed

"You mean my flexibility?" Hermione said with her eyes closed

"Yeah, I think in a few weeks we could have you bending like spaghetti…" Harry groaned hugging her body close to his

"I'm not sure I fancy being bent like a noodle but I like where this is going…" Hermione giggled before being silenced once again by his lips


End file.
